Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' heartbreaking ending becomes eight months apart
It's all beginning to happen by the time this day goes real forward. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Have you ever notice that this is going to be an adult movie where it's going to get an R rating? Nope and Never! Or will it? This is going to be their darkest and scariest movie adventure yet, but this will be a heartbreaking ending for the Jane Hoop Elementary movie franchise. How actually popular the movie franchise were for the child fans. Back in 2001, it all begins with Jane Hoop Elementary: The First hits the world. And they enjoyed it. Because it's a kids movie that has kids saving the world and fighting evil this is why kids love the movie that were based on the hit book franchise. Grossing $311 million in the US, it is the franchise's most successful movie to date. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin are the three stars who became famous. And now, there most popular movie franchise will soon come to an end. With that, it became a box office success that Paramount Pictures puts the books in right that the sequels are greenlighted. Rita Christensen wants to make kids to enjoy superhero fantasy. In that right, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, debuting just two years after the first installment, has the worst performance in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise ever with $259 million, which seems like that the second installment is pretty shy to make more money than it's predecessor. However with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, it pretty much done really better, and is released on the second week of November in 2005, with the other two released on the final week of November, and that movie did made far more money than the second installment, but not as much as the first one. Meanwhile, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power and Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland became as summer blockbusters, with both released in July (2007 and 2009), but opened on Wednesday increasing ticket prices for releases in IMAX. Even if Morphin the Power didn't make to The First domestic performance, it is the highest-grossing movie at the worldwide box office grossing almost $1 billion worldwide. Turbo of Catland also as well did nearly pretty much the same. Now it's The Final Rush turn. This movie is going to be in two-parts by the way. Due to the book have so much information, it was to become as two films. Part I arrives in theaters on November 12, 2010, while Part II due July 8, 2011, eight months later. And both of them will not only be in 3D, but in IMAX 3D. It'll also be in 2D theaters as well. Brown, Tammie and Linkin worked on the movie franchise for the last 10 years with their final days of filming them are on June 25, 2010 at 12:30 in the afternoon. Brown became upset while Tammie and Linkin cheers and are ready to move on. But later, Brown than decided that he's also ready to move on. So Get ready for the ultimate showdown. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 will be in theaters beginning again on July 8, 2011, where this marks the end of Jane Hoop Elementary for good. Three most popular cast members promise to us and the fans that this movie will be better ever for what we have ever imagine. Some people think that the latest movie, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is the best and worst movie in the franchise ever. I Would rank that all of the movies are good. This one will be even more than ever. Are you excited or scared about the ultimate series finale of the world's most beloved movie franchise? Part 1 for The Final Rush comes out again on November 12, 2010, just eight months before the release of the second installment.